Black Apple Pie
by Whywalk-IFloat
Summary: Within White walls does the aborted child eat the red apple, but only in the aborted child does the tentails eat the black apple
1. Chapter 1

Title: Black Apple Pie

Summery: Within White walls does the aborted child eat the red apple, but only in the aborted child does the ten-tails eat the black apple

Author: Whywalk-Ifloat

Chapter One: Red Apples in the hallway

_Ever heard of the nine tailed Fox? The Kuubi? The beast that terrorized the Village hidden in the leaves? Konoha as its called to some… But what about the Ten-tails? The beast that was sealed away before anyone could see it._

"Not again. Someone get Wolfgang, _she's_ leaving apples in the hallway again."

_A beast with one thousand teeth…_

"But Mr. Sean, _she_ hasn't left her room. Neither have the others this week. All to unstable to interact with eachother."

_Does it live in the tangle web of lies beneath…_

A man sighed as he picked up yet another apple off the white tiled floor. "Sometimes I think we should just put _her_ down."

_Cherry red eyes surrounded by night…_

Another man nodded, "We should, _she_ might be the _one he_ controls. You hear how _she_ describes whom _she_ obeys without question."

_When __**HE**__ comes to defend his right…_

"But the same behavior has been recorded with other's in other institutes thousands of miles away and over sea's. We will not take the chance of killing the wrong one."

_**HIS**__ right to walk freely from this mind to that mind…_

"That maybe true, but _HE_ can travel from one mind to another."

_To seek the __freedom __**HE**__ must find…_

Then the lights were out, the doctors looked around the meeting room, "Why is the power out? Is there a storm outside?" "I don't think so." "Make sure that everyone is in they're rooms. Meet back here within fifteen minutes."

So all the doctors rose from they're seats unaware of the eyes fallowing they're graceful movements, it grinned to they're indifference.

_Through the body of a child that lives but was never born…_

All the patients looked to be under the age of 15 or 16, most of them teenagers or young adults. In straightjackets of different colors to tell them apart. Some of soothing patterns and some of solid colors were pointed out easily amongst a crowd, giving them each an identity. Mr. Sean, a male of everyday looks and normal height for his age of 32, stepped in a room where everyone was silent but were looking around. Some had not noticed that power outage and continued playing cards, or whatever game they were playing beforehand.

"Everyone, please relax, simply a power shortage. I would like for you all to remain in your rooms for the rest of the evening or until further notice."

_For the child that was never born but had life, was being forever scorn…._

There was a scream that priced the air and an inhuman roar.

_The child will set it free…_

It bounced through one hallway and then through another. So powerful it shook the building and glass breaking could also be heard in the kitchen.

_To __**HIM**__, the child, a slave it will be…_

"Its him, is official, he's in the building somewhere in one of the children…"

_1000 screams tied above the door…_

"Who's dead?"

_1 little child covered in blood as well at the reflected floor…_

"Who's not here?" "Where's Mr. Sean? What room did he go to? Who was he with?"

_Ten thousand sharp teeth…_

The men swarmed through the building shouting for they're comrade, one man however was not running.

_One Thousand screams…_

Mr. Wolfgang looked down the hallway, "Thank god…" Mr. Sean was standing in the hallway looking into a dark room. Mr. Wolfgang however didn't notice the liquid on the floor nor the red stains on his coat. "Mr. Sean, you gave us quite the scare. Everyone's…" He heard something splash as he stepped into the black liquid, "…been…"

_One hundred children that live without being born…_

Mr. Wolfgang looked down, and saw it was coming from Mr. Sean, "… for…" Mr. Sean turned his head, his eyes wide and blood shot, "You." Mr. Sean opened his mouth but only blood flow through instead of words.

_Ten long tails…_

"SEAN!" Wolfgang caught him before he could hit the ground; the first thing Wolfgang noticed was that the area on his chest was ripped away.

_Yet only one child shall lead it through the door…_

A few hours later, the doctors were looking down at the body, "His heart is gone. Its been ripped out."

_One little child covered in blood as well as the reflected floor…_

Mr. Wolfgang sighed, "I think… we should contact them. We can't handle this anymore, nine has died and HE can't get ten. Has anyone caught her?"

"Yes, she was on the other side of the building from Mr. Sean, its impossible to be her."

"Don't count on it, she knows what we know and she tells him. Just kill her before she sets HIM free."

Mr. Wolfgang starred at the professor who made the demand, "No, we can't do that without evidence that she's the one and we have not been able to get that but only our theories. We all could be killed for murdering an innocent and I will not take that chance. You know damn well who to call. They'll be more interested in this then whatever they're doing at the time. I want you to spread the word to the other doctors and pay them to keep it quiet. If they don't kill them."

_A beast with one thousand teeth_

_Does it live in the tangle web of lies beneath_

_Cherry red eyes surrounded by night_

_When __**HE**__ comes to defend his right_

_**HIS**__ right to walk freely from this mind to that mind_

_To seek the __freedom __**HE**__ must find_

_Through the body of a child that lives but was never born_

_For the child that was never born but had life, was being forever scorn_

_The child will set it free_

_To __**HIM**__, the child, a slave it will be_

_1000 screams tied above the door_

_1 little child covered in blood as well at the reflected floor_

_Ten thousand sharp teeth…_

_One Thousand screams_

_One hundred children that live without being born_

_Yet only one child shall lead it through the door_

_One little child covered in blood as well as the reflected floor…_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Black Apple Pie

Summery: Within White walls does the aborted child eat the red apple, but only in the aborted child does the ten-tails eat the black apple

Author: Whywalk-Ifloat

Chapter Two: apples and red clouds **Recap:**

**Mr. Wolfgang starred at the professor who made the demand, "No, we can't do that without evidence that she's the one and we have not been able to get that but only our theories. We all could be killed for murdering an innocent and I will not take that chance. You know damn well who to call. They'll be more interested in this then whatever they're doing at the time. I want you to spread the word to the other doctors and pay them to keep it quiet. If they don't kill them."**

End Recap

Mr. Wolfgang looked around the interrogation room as he usually did. Making sure everything was in place and everything was clean. A small room with a large mirror, a two-way mirror, a table and two chairs where a doctor would sit closest to the mirror and the patient would sit facing the mirror. He looked at the mirror, he could see himself in it.

Black shaggy hair, ice blue eyes, dark tan skin, a white coat and white pants as well. A male doctors uniform.

He sighed as he watched the door slowly open. Another male came into the room, "Dr. Wolfgang? They have arrived. They're in the meeting room waiting for you." Mr. Wolfgang nodded, "Did anyone see?"

"No one are out of they're rooms yet sir. I checked everyone's rooms before I let them in." Mr. Wolfgang nodded. "Good work I will be there momentarily." The other man nodded, "Yes sir."

Wolfgang stayed for a mew minutes looking at his reflection, "And it has begun I suppose."

X

X

X

Another white room, but with black tiled floors and a black wood table with black computer chairs. At the table sat six men, all wearing the same uniform, a black cloak with white edged red clouds. All of them were patiently waiting with a cup of coffee or tea in front of them. On chair however, was empty.

Wolfgang stepped into the room and all eyes were on him, he silently walked over to the empty chair and sat down. "Good morning Akatsuki, I would hope you had a safe trip coming here. Now, before we begin, I would like for you to introduce yourselves."

"Kisame Hoshigaki." They were going right to left from where Wolfgang was sitting.

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Sasori."

"Deidara, un."

"Kakuzu."

"Hidan."

"I am Mr. Wolfgang. You'll have name tags like everyone else for you in a few moments. Did your leader tell you about your mission here?"

"No," Kisame said, "He wanted you to explain to us instead of himself since you know more of the situation."

Mr. Wolfgang nodded, "I can understand, you'll be hunting someone down. I can't have anbu here because then they'll leave this to the hokage. Have any of you heard of the 'Ten-Tails'?"

"The what?" Itachi asked, "There are only nine tailed demons. There was never a ten." Mr. Wolfgang nodded, "Ah, but in all due respect Uchiha, that's where your wrong. There is a ten tails and he's been very active lately. One of the patients here is his container but because of everyone's behavior, its difficult to say who." Hidan leaned into his chair, and frowned, "Then why call us? Why not the anbu?"

"The anbu would kill everyone in the building including the doctors. I am responsible for every life in this building and if anything should happen, things will get out of hand. Most of the patients here are mentally unstable and could kill without thinking its wrong. Few of the youths here could even best anbu if they had the chance, a couple are even Akatsuki material."

Hidan nodded, "Good enough for me." Mr. Wolfgang picked up the cup of coffee in front of him, "You all will pose as doctors here until you are sure you have the container. When you do you are free to go and are free to have the container. You all will be given your own rooms, a weekly salary, and will be paid by the hour. About fifty to begin and will be raised after about a month if you stay that long. Food will be brought to you or you can eat with the other doctors. You also be given all of the patients profiles and mental conditions."

Kakuzu's attention was grasped when he got to the salary issue. "When do we start?" "Today."

X

X

X

"I heard we got some new doctors to mess with. Is it true Kayla?" Everyone was talking to one another in the cafeteria as they ate breakfast. Some were giggling at the news. "I give them a week before they want to leave."

One woman however ate silently, and alone with a table to herself. Black hair that fell to her lower back and framed her pale face, a white straightjacket with an X keeping the neck band shit and X's on top of the pockets. Black sweat pants and white socks, ice blue eyes narrowed at the news. She had three upside-down long narrow triangles under her right eye. She looked over to the entrance, "Where is Chris? She should have gotten her apple this morning." Her voice was dark, mature and yet seductive. She was only 15. She turned her head as she looked around, trying to find the one called 'Chris'.

She watched as Mr. Wolfgang walked into the room with six other's behind him. He clapped his hands twice, getting everyone's attention. "Everyone please! I would like you to meet the new doctors!" The first thing she noticed was that of course they were new but there was something she didn't like about them.

X

X

X

Everyone was introduced to the new doctors and piled out of the room but she stayed behind, Mr. Wolfgang walked up to her, "Why aren't you leaving with everyone else Leah?"

"I'm still waiting for Chris. I think you forgot to let her out." Her eyes were narrow and Mr. Wolfgang took a step back, "You know she eats when everyone's out Leah." She frowned, "Everyone's out now, let her out. I haven't seen her for a week because of you and I won't wait another day. Bring her out before I kill another doctor."

"Who is this Dr. Wolfgang?"

"This is Leah Dr. Hidan. Leah, I would like you to meet on of the new doctors, Hidan."

Hidan looked at Leah as Leah had her icy eyes narrowed on him. "Aren't you going to say hello Leah?"

"Not unless you bring Chris out before I kill him."

Hidan huffed, "What makes you think you can kill me?" Leah looked at him again, "What makes you think I can't?" Kakuzu came with to the three, "Nice comeback." "Thank you." Leah got up and Wolfgang back himself and the other two. "If you won't let her out then I will."

Everyone watched as she walked out of the room. "What a bitch." Kakuzu nodded, "If she can make you shut your mouth then I like her."

"Be very careful around her gentlemen, she is her violent and easily annoyed. She's already killed about three doctors and crippled one. Approach her with caution."

X

X

X

Leah left the room with a few apples hidden in her sleeve. Food wasn't allowed t leave the cafeteria. She walked down one hallway and then a few more. Everyone that was in her way moved out and pressed themselves into the nearest wall, hoping not to be a victim of her infamous wrath.

She stopped in front of a door, room 501. "Are there Chris?" No one answered. "Are you near me Chris?" Again there was silence. "Can you hear me Chris?"

"Chris can hear you." Leah tilted her head, "Then open the door if you please." There was a moment of silence. "Chris can't Leah…" "And why not?" "They locked the door and won't let me out today." The voice was sad, sounded young. "Can you help Leah?" the voice pleaded. "I can, but can you wait for a few minutes?"

"Chris can try Leah, Chris does not want to be alone no more." Leah's eyes softened, "Alright, I'll get one of the doctors to open the door and then we can go outside, how does that sound?"

"Chris will wait." Leah nodded and looked around. "I'll be right back."

Leah walked away from the door for a few steps, then she broke out into a run. She twisted around a few corners, her eyes darting around the hall for one of the doctors.

Deidara was walking around, getting familiar with the building like everyone else. He was given a male doctors uniform like everyone else, he noticed that everyone was wearing colorful straightjackets. Wolfgang said it was to know them better, it gave everyone they're own identity, and in case I one tried to escape they knew who it was from the color of they're jacket.

In the jacket was a chakra blocking scroll sewed into the inside of the cloth but where informed they could still use whatever natural abilities they could have. Deidara looked around, and stopped. He could hear feet coming fast.

Before he knew it, he was on his stomach with someone sitting on his back. "You're one of the new doctors." It wasn't a question. He felt a hand feeling up his hips before finding the set of keys Mr. Wolfgang had given them, only one but it was a skeleton key for every room in the building. She merely tugged on it before ripping it off his pants. "I'm barrowing these."

She got off him and ran the other way. Deidara leaped to his feet and turned around but only saw the tips of black hair around the corner. He started running after the female, he remembered Wolfgang telling them not to give them to one of the patients due to the threat of letting one of the unstable patients free.

He ran after her, it didn't take long to find her though, he noticed she ran like a ninja would. He also noticed that she was faster then him and so he tried running fast-

Deidara was on the floor clutching his bleeding nose. The woman with the keys had whipped around and punched him with deadly force and he didn't even see it. She looked down at him, ice blue eyes narrowed and furious with him. She crouched down and roughly grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Stop fallowing. Its getting annoying."

Then she was gone again.

X

X

X

Leah skidded to a stop in front of room 501, she tilted her head and looked around, "Why is her door open? It was locked…" Leah dropped the keys just as Deidara caught up with her. Leah walked down one hallway but Deidara did as well but at a distance, Leah grew slightly annoyed but shook it off. "I know where you are now."

X

X

X

Kisame looked around the large room, Wolfgang knew about his shark-like appearance but gave him a black band with a small jutsu scroll inside making him appear human to the youths eyes but not to those over the age of 21. He couldn't believe how many kids were running around here at the time.

Most were only there for a few weeks due to a major mission failure or they were traumatized. Wolfgang said there would have been more out but they were to be kept in they're rooms because they were so unstable.

One little one caught his eye, she was small compared to most of the kids there, she barely reached the height of five feet. A red straight jacket with her arms secured by the buckles and a pair of black sweat pants. She even wore white socks. She had long brunette hair tied up reaching to her waist but he couldn't see her face because she had her back turned to him.

She was looking up at a shelf with a basket, because of her size she couldn't reach it and was now jumping trying to get whatever it was she wanted. She stopped jumping after a few tries, "I can't get my apple…"

She turned around to look around, pale skinned, one green eye could be seen but the left eye was covered by hair, the right side that would have covered the other eye was tied back into the black tie. She was grinning for some reason but looked generally happy, Kisame could clearly see visible insomnia under her eye. She was short, her body hadn't matured yet either.

She eyed him for a moment before grinning even more, she calmly walked up to him but she didn't once break eye contact. "Kisame Hoshigaki…"

He nodded, "Yeah, that's me and who might you be?"

"Chris." was all she said before she stepped behind him and pushed him towards the shelf. "What the…Ah!"

Chris had somehow jumped onto his shoulder, she leaned into the basket and leaned back up with a red apple in her mouth. So that's what she wanted Kisame thought.

"Chris! What are you doing out of your room? Who let you out!" Kisame turned around to meet a different doctor, one his age but dark haired, brown eyed, and a scar running from his cheek, down his neck, and then into his shirt. He didn't look happy with him or the little girl on his shoulders.

Chris said nothing but watched him, "Get off of Dr. Hoshigaki now! You know you aren't allowed out of your room without my knowledge!" Kisame could feel the muscles that belonged to the little girl tense up to the point where he knew it was pure muscle. She merely closed her eye and started giggling like the little thing she was. The thing was, she didn't stop.

"Kisame, please put her down." He did, he used his arms to pick her up by the waist and set her down in front of him. She was still giggling with her eye closed, Kisame couldn't see her other eye because of her hair. The other doctor glared down at the little girl before looking up at Kisame, "I'm so sorry about this Dr. Hoshigaki, Chris here isn't supposed to be outside of her room."

"She wasn't bothering anyone, who are you by the way?" "I'm one of Dr. Wolfgang's colleges, Dr. Shayle. Pleased to meet you Kisame Hoshigaki." They both nodded and shook hands while Chris was still giggling. Kisame looked down at the small child and noticed that the right side of her upper lip and bottom lip has stitches. "What happened to her lip?"

"It was like that when she got here. It won't heal so we have to give her a new set of stitches now and again. Chris, lets go. We have to give you new stitches." She stopped giggling and looked over at the entrance, then she started giggling harder. "Chris! There you are!"

Dr. Shayle looked over to the voice with wide eyes, "Oh no…" He groaned, he turned around, "Miss Wolfgang, how are you?" It was Leah, she stepping up to the little group but was looking through the grown men and at the little one on red. Chris opened her eye and looked at Leah. Leah stopped in front of Dr. Shayle.

"Chris, how did you get out of your room?" Chris mumbled something but the apple was in the way of her words. Leah tilted her head and took the apple out of her mouth, "Chris walked out the door." Leah looked annoyed before thrusting the apple back into Chris's mouth, "Shut up and eat your apple. Come on." As Leah was about to leave the room, Chris was yanked back by her choler by Dr. Shayle. She made a choking noise and released her apple so she could breath. Leah's body however went tense, hard, and ridged when the apple fell on the floor reached her ears.

Chris struggled in Dr. Shayle's gripped but with bound arms and about a foot off the ground, her kicking didn't help much either. Dr. Shayle glared down at the little one in red, "No, she has to go to her room and get new stitches."

Leah still had her back turned. She turned her body slowly around, she had her eyes wide in anger but she was smirking. "Better watch out Dr. Shayle, she'll get you." Kisame looked down at Chris, her visible green eye was narrow, she had a Cheshire grin, but her teeth were now like his, sharp, shark like, but her canines were longer.

Dr. Shayle saw this and threw her on the ground, Kisame however, caught her before she was injured. "Dr. Shayle! What the hell are you doing!? Put her dow-"

Before Kisame could finish, Chris had leaped off him and slammed into Dr. Shayle's chest bringing him down to the ground. She made a move with her teeth to ripe out his throat but was stopped when Leah grasped her choler. Chris narrowed her eye at her but still grinned with her shark like teeth, "What is wrong? Can not Chris kill him?" Leah shook her head, "No, he still has use to be carried out. Remember?"

Chris closed her eye and started giggling again but louder, "he he that is right. Forgive Chris, she had forgot." Chris stood up straight and closed her mouth for a second, when she opened to breath, her teeth were back to normal. "Can Leah untie me please?" Leah nodded but said nothing as she undid to restraints on Chris's arms. The sleeves were still long and covered her hands by a few inches.

Without turning around, "Dr. Hoshigaki correct?" Leah asked while checking Chris's neck, "Yes, but please, I prefer Kisame." She nodded, "Alright then Kisame, that basket on the shelf, I can't reach it can you get it down for me?"

Kisame said nothing but reached up, grasped the basket and held it up to Leah. She didn't smile but the tense air around her softened, the little girl in red was still grinning at them, but not sinister like a few moments before, just grinning happily. "Thank you Kisame."

She turned away but Kisame gently placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her, "May I join you miss Wolfgang? I could use the walk."

The air around them didn't change, "You may, Chris?" "Shark may come. Lets go to pond." With that she took out an apple from the basket Leah was carrying and bit into it. Kisame was starring at her with side eyes, Leah had noticed this, "Do not worry yourself Kisame, your concealment works on others but we can see right through it. I must say though, I think you look better without the little cloaking jutsu. Chris chew before swallowing. Your going to choke and then I'm going to laugh."

X

X

X

"What fucking floor am I on?"

Kakuzu looked around, not see a sign other then white walls and white floors. Then he looked up,

WARNING: DANGER: PATIANTS WITH VOILENT BEHAVIOUR AHEAD CARD KEY REQUIRED

He tilted his head and stuffed his hand in his pocket and fished out the said card key, placing it into the security machine he waited for the green light to let him in. He stepped through the door and made sure it was shut.

He looked around, the doors had bars on the outside, the numbers were painted above the doors with black ink. Wolfgang had mentioned that all dangerous patients were to be kept on the top floor where they couldn't hide or bring harm to those on the lower floors. If they wanted to go outside, there was a garden on the fenced in rooftop. Though there were few of them, they were criminally insane but then there were others that made the top numbers in the Bingo book.

Kakuzu looked around the corner and his eyes became wide as they began to furiously look around the halls, there was a door wide open.

"Oh shit…"

There was a deep chuckle, fallowed by the sound of bare feet slapping on the floor softly, becoming louder as the person came closer. "Is there something wrong?" A deep male voice directly behind him, a English accent, "Are you lost?" Then the chuckling began again.

Kakuzu turned around, the male behind was about the age of 16 or so, five foot five, dark brown eyes narrowed down at him, messy brown hair, a healthy shade of peach skin, a black straightjacket with white buckles, a white pair of sweat pants and bare feet.

The thing that Kakuzu was really looking at were the shark like teeth in his sick grinning mouth. The male in front of him had blood running down his chin from his mouth, his teeth reminded Kakuzu of Kisame's teeth. He was standing there, a few meters to be right, grinning and chuckling.

"Please, Doctor, excuse my appearance…" He said in his dark voice as it bounced and echoed through the walls. "I was just having a… snack I shall say."

He licked his lips, his tongue black, long, He closed his eyes and gave a delighted sound from the moment the blood touched his tongue. "My snack tried to run away from me but don't worry, he's still alive. All I ate was some leg muscles." Then he started chuckling again as he whipped the blood off his chin with his knuckles and then licking it off. "Tough meat yes, but very good."

Kakuzu could see stitches that circled his neck, he looked as if someone had decapitated him. Kakuzu sighed, "A cannibal?" The boy nodded, "Yes, that's all I can eat. They've been starving me for a week now. I like you, the other doctors sounded disgusted when they were told of my diet."

"Yeah but I know another cannibal myself, so far you're the second or third that I know of. I think you two would get along very well."

"So doctor," he said, opening his eyes, "What's your name? I'm Patrick by the way."

"Kakuzu."

X

X

X

Itachi walked around the garden, like everyone else, he was getting familiar with they're new home till further notice. He came across a pond, artificial of course but it had real plants, clear water, koi fish, and even a small waterfall.

However, there was something extra in the pond. At least, someone.

A young woman, laying on the pond with the waterfall trickling on her shoulder, blood red hair flowing in the water, pale skin, a purple straight jacket with black buckles, black pants but no socks. Itachi got closer, she wasn't drowning, her head was above the water.

Itachi looked down at her, her eyes were an ice blue, wide as she starred at the sky above her. Her right eye had stitches, surgery must have been recent.

"Miss, why are you in the pond?"

She didn't blink, she didn't turn to him, "Its warm out today. About 87 degrees… Decided that it's a nice day for a swim… Care to join Itachi Uchiha?"

He immediately narrowed his eyes, "Repeat that?" "I hate repeating myself Uchiha. You know what I have just said. I will not repeat myself." Itachi narrowed his eyes once again, he moved closer to the young woman but watched her for any signs of attack.

"I will not attack you Uchiha, that would be against the rules that have been set for myself and you." Itachi frowned, "You know my name, may I have yours?" "Kayla. My name is just Kayla."

Itachi sat beside Kayla but not on the water, but on the wooden bench beside the pond. "So tell me Kayla, how do you know me?"

"I know you, the rest of the Akatsuki, your mission, where you are and also I know what your looking for. Your looking for HIM, correct?"

Itachi said nothing.

X

X

X

Hidan walked down yet another random hallway, not really noticing that he was on the third floor. He didn't have his scythe with him since there was a chance of one of the patients going mad or grow more insane, then there was the possibility of one of them stealing it for fun and then slaughtering the staff and the other children.

Personally, Hidan being a Jashinist, would have been more then happy to help the little kid out and then convert him or her to Jashin. But! That was just him.

He turned another corner and that's when he stopped, there was another doctor in the hall, but this one was a female. He could see a chain dangling from her neck, a rosary…. A Jashin rosary.

She must have been about 20 or older, light brown hair fell in waves to her mid back, a healthy shade of peach skin, lovely lips, and gray eyes to pull everything together. She had a lovely figure that showed through the coat and uniform, she was writing something down on paper attached to a clipboard. She stood about a head shorter then himself.

She stopped writing and placed the clipboard in a plastic holder next to the assigned door. When she turned to him, he immediately straightened up and gave a smile to her, She smiled back, "Oh, sorry, I didn't noticed you there."

"That's alright, white hair and white walls do blend very well. I'm Hidan by the way," he walked up to her and kissed her hand being a gentlemen he was brought up to be, "May I ask you for yours?"

She blushed but only a little bit, "I'm Roxanne. Are you one of the undercover Akatsuki by chance?" He nodded, feeling a boost in his already huge ego. "Yes I am, why do you ask?" The started walking towards the elevator, "I'm the one doing research on the… Ten-tails." She whispered the last name after making sure no one was around. "Why whisper it?"

"There's a container here, the last one who said it out loud had his heart ripped out. We found the body and the building was searched hut we didn't find his heart."

"That's fucking harsh." She nodded, paying no mind to his sailor tongue, "Yes it is but I think it has to do with the demon. So far, nine hearts has gone missing and we have to make sure there isn't a tenth one. Come on, I need to introduce you to another who's going to help us. I think he's on the top floor."

X

X

X

"BAM! that's when we finally killed him. I still got his heart and got one hell of a bounty on his head." Kakuzu exclaimed to Patrick, whom was sitting on his bed munching on a bloody jar of muscles. He was looking up to Kakuzu as he told stories of bounties and the outside world. "Why do you like money so much Kakuzu?"

"Because kid," he said, leaning back into his chair, "it's the one thing that lasts forever." Patrick gave him a confused face, "What's it look like?" Kakuzu's strange eyes widened, "What kind of fucking question is this?" "A good fucking question to me."

Kakuzu grumbled and took out a dollar, "This is what they basically look like." "Oh, those things? I thought they were just paper that everyone drops off around this floor. I got some of that but I don't want it."

"I'll take it!" Patrick jumped off his bed and into his closet, he took out a pillowcase full of dollar bills. Some where ones, most were fives, and he could see a 50 or 100 here and there. "I pick pocket every once in a while when I'm bored."

X

X

X

Hidan and Roxanne met up with Dr. Shayle on the third floor, he was looking for a little girl in a red straightjacket, "Sorry Shayle, but I haven't seen Chris in nearly a week." She said as she shook her head. "This is Hidan by the way, show him the data we have, I've got other patients to tend to."

Hidan and Shayle watched as the woman walked away from them and into another hallway. "Come on."

X

X

X

Leah smacked Chris on her back as she choked on yet another apple she tried to eat whole… Again…

"Chris, you choke again I'm not saving you." Kisame shook his head, "Chris, its best to chew your food." Chris narrowed her eyes at him, her lips still sent in a grin, Kisame learned that she never stopped grinning, even when she was choking. "Chris can not help herself. Not have eaten in seven days. Lock can not budge without key on other side."

'sounds like they're starving her.' Kisame thought to himself. Leah took the apple basket from Chris, "I'll hold onto this, I can't have you eat two at a time."

Chris made a noise of protest but it was silenced, Kisame turned his attention to the young woman with black hair, "May I ask something Leah?" Leah nodded but said nothing, "You said your last name was Wolfgang, do you have any relations to Dr. Wolfgang by chance?"

Leah said nothing at first, "Yes, I do. He doesn't accept the fact that I'm his daughter. He thinks he has no children but here I am."

"I see. Why are you here?"

"All sorts of things. Violent behavior, hallucination, mental instability, and when I was here I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown."

Kisame nodded, "Where are you from?"

Leah narrowed her eyes at him, looking at him from the corner of her vision, Kisame could see she was becoming annoyed. "No more questioning for now."

Chris stopped dead on hr tracks, she turned her head to the wall, her eyes once again wide, her lips still sent in a grin, she bit her lip as she began to giggle once again. Leah and Kisame were a few feet in front of her, Kisame gave a questioning look, Leah tilted her head.

"I didn't think it would happen so soon?"

"What?"

The little girl in red was still giggling, her stitches had blood leaking out, it dripped down to her chin but the little girl didn't seem to notice or she didn't care. She gave a grin with sharp teeth, "Here he comes…"

Kisame tilted his head, "Who are you talking about?"

Her green eye moved to the entrance, her grin got larger, but Kisame saw no one in the doorway. The air around them became cold, to cold for weather in the middle of winter. Kisame looked around, Leah was looking in the same direction as Chris, they turned to each other.

Chris still had her grin, teeth still sharp, lip bleeding, "He got it. He's got ten now. How many do you have again Leah?" "Ten." "Darn, I need one more…"

"Can one of you explain what's going on?"

Leah peered over at the grinning little girl.

X

X

X

"Hidan, Dr. Wolfgang did tell you what your looking for, correct?"

"Yes, he did."

Shayle nodded and turned to a large computer screen that was built into the wall. He typed in a few commands, then there was a picture, very old, worn, something tribal carved in stone. A lizard, with sharp teeth, large cat-like eyes, spins on its backbone, they were four times larger on the shoulder of its legs and arms, six of them, two muscled arms and then muscled back legs to hold its enormous body up. A long black tongue. A gaping mouth, almost open enough to make a straight line. It stood on its back legs as it hunch over and silently roared at something, ten tails behind it, inside each of those tails, were smaller figures, around the beast were even smaller figures, but to Hidan, that looked like little people.

"Is that what he looked like?"

"Yea Hidan, this stone was found deep underground inside a room full of bones and scrolls so old, we can't even begin decipher them. The language is that old. But this is what we do know, his name is Salamandra, the ten-tailed salamander. He used to rule over everything on the planet, he was basically God in the age. He had his own army, where they came from no one knows."

"What else do you know?"

"He was somehow looked away inside an unborn child. Before the child was born, it was killed. Right now, he's walking somewhere along the earth and the dead. I also know that he was sealed around the time of your god, Jashin. Do you know anything, or any books that could help this mission?"

Hidan looked stunned, "I think I do. But its one of my oldest books, I will bring it here, but it anyone even attempts to come near it I will fucking sacrifice them to Jashin."

End Chapter.


End file.
